winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FantageJapanRules
HelloAnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:15, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I have like a TON i made including pixies. Do u need a pixie request? I can revamp or make pixies and fairiesAnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:18, March 27, 2012 (UTC) How is it?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thought you left alright -Angel As long as the Winx and Alicia is in it, then yes. AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:47, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, i do type good a little, but i wouldn't say i have more experience.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:37, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Maybe "The Hidden Treasure" is good. Remember, Rosie is still with the Winx in Season 4. First is is the fanfic about?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok, can i make some changes. #Valtor doesn't appear in Season 4. #The Trix also doen't appear, however, Marissa and Diaspro (as Witches) appear. Does that sound good?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:10, March 30, 2012 (UTC) P.S. What is the hidden treasure? Ok, Did u read Rosie's personality? She is hyper and excitable like....another Pinkie Pie.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:33, March 30, 2012 (UTC) When i said my oc Alicia, i meant this one------------Alicia Wilson this Alicia.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 00:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) That's okay. I know there are 2 Alicias. But remember that Alicia Wilson is my oc.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I kinda added a new character. Her name is Princess Amory, she stars in our fanfic Hidden Treasure. She needs the hidden gold to restore her kingdom.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:49, March 31, 2012 (UTC) New Tara. Do you want me to make her Trix form or do u got it?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) OK!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Amory doesn't get any Winx transformations. Just to let you know.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:21, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok, after The Hidden treasure, what's next?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:19, April 5, 2012 (UTC) First let's do Anime Showdown (Cuz i really like Anime) and second maybe Battle of Nativia and The Battle of Friendship. How does that sound?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:29, April 5, 2012 (UTC) then A ghost story and last The Winx girls. Does that sound good?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Yea, but what's the storyline 4 Anime showdown?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC) That sounds good, However, we can have the New Winx travel back in time to help the Winx? Plus the anime villian can be Paradox from Yu-Gi-Oh:Bonds Beyond Time movie. AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 02:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) And can we make another Winx fanfic after the others, like an another Anime/Winx fanfic?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 02:07, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I like Pokemon 2! And Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, and many more too!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) What others are you gonna add?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Do u think we could add a female villian in the Anime showdown fanfic. Because in the Yu-Gi-Oh: Bonds Beyond Time movie, Paradox was defeated. We could have a female villian named Dimensia who resurrects Paradox and time travels to the Present Winx world.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I have another idea for Anime Showdown fanfic, before the Winx think they failed, One of the New Winx members thought of the idea of combining the most powerful move to defeat Paradox and Dimensia. They use Alicia's Perfect Harmony '''and Stephanie's '''Perfect Symphony '''together, thus creating a new powerful move called '''Believix Harmony. This move defeats the villianous duo altogether. How is that? Pretty awesome huh?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) That's ok. :DAnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC) YEAH SURE! :DAnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Do u mind if we sould rename it Crossover Showdown?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:29, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Check out my new pages, Akira, Deirdre, Carlyn, Lucky and ChristinaAnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:37, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Christina is based on my YGO 5D's oc, Chick.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and The crossover story has to make sense.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Did u see that meanie Hatergirl?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:52, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea. I'll log off and put something funny and weird up there.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:55, May 7, 2012 (UTC) First, you LOG OFF of ur account, second the joke has to be good and original like......I'm a fat woos!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:15, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ha Ha good one!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:22, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I've already TROLLED it! Say OOOOOHHHH with me! (Like on Regular Show)AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Anyways, I've created 2 new pages- Maschera and Elliot (Type it in the search for him.)AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:45, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok. How do u like my pages? I made Elliot look so cute!!! AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:56, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i saw it. And Elliot is based on Naruse from Gakuen Heaven.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 00:07, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Whoa! That is AWESOME! We showed Hatergirl! Let's say OOOOHHHH!!!!!!!!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:05, May 8, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I'm making a new OC named Darya. She's based on Juvia from Fairy Tail. To me, Juvia sucks.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:07, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I made Darya as a witch anyways.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:11, May 8, 2012 (UTC) P.S. U watch Fairy Tail?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:12, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, i see. Anyways and here is my Fairy Tail OC,----Alicia Heartwing AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:16, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's really funny and AWESOME!!!!!! It's like another Adventure Time only even more awesome!!!!!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:18, May 8, 2012 (UTC) U watch Gakuen Heaven?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Who do u think is the cutest and hottest bishie?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:31, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Quick question: Although i never watched Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, do u think that Yuma is a moe boy?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 00:04, May 9, 2012 (UTC) My favorite is Naruse (Blonde guy). He's so hot!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi. What's up?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:38, May 19, 2012 (UTC) How about these bases ----------http://winxchara.deviantart.com/gallery/34885561 AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:51, May 19, 2012 (UTC) On the Elements Wikia, i'm making a oc club called Smilix Club. They're based on Smile Pretty Cure.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 00:03, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, u bored? AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:42, May 26, 2012 (UTC) There is already one,-----> http://atfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:54, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. Do u like Fairy Tail so far? if u would like to make an oc, go search on google for "fairy tail fanon wiki"AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:05, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Me too! But Juvia still erks me. meaning she SUCKS!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:21, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I Know right! Wait? U really think she sucks too?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:07, May 26, 2012 (UTC) See Alicia's current wardrobe--------->List of Alicia Wilson's outfits. AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! its not finished yet. Which ones ur favorite?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:33, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Did u answer my other question: Even though I never watched Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, do u think Yuma is a shotacon boy?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:36, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok, i don't know which one it was, there's so many messages! @_@AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:57, May 28, 2012 (UTC) By the way, do u watch Yaoi?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:01, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well do u watch the Yu-Gi-Oh series or the Yu-Gi-Oh abridged series?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:04, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Which YGO series is ur fave? Mine's is 5D's! For the Win!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 00:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay cool! Who's ur favorite character?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:16, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Original: Joey 5D's: Yusei, Crow, Jack, Akiza, Carly I skipped GX a long time ago, I really wanted to see it.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:45, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok, sweet. Do u watch Smile Pretty Cure?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, its a good show! Try watching one episode, and if u like it watch more.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:32, June 12, 2012 (UTC) What is ur all time favorite anime?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:33, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I like Pokemon too! who's ur fav pokemon?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Kanichiwa! Hello my name is Tiff! Are u Japanese? ''Stella Believix!~'' ''Sun Dance!~'' Pikachu is spelt like this. My All time favorite was Vaporeon. Kanto: Vaporeon, Dratini, Dragonair Johto: Meganium, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Togetic, Flaafy, Kingdra, Misdreavus, Blissey Hoenn: Torchic, Beautifly, Kirlia, Gardevoir, Surskit, Masquerain, Mawile, Roselia, Altaria, Milotic, Gorebyss Sinnoh: Piplup, Shinx, Luxray, Roserade, Vespiquen, Pachirisu, Mothim, Cherubi, Gastrodon, Ambipom, Lopunny, Mismagius, Drifloon, Purugly, Lumineon, Togekiss, Froslass, Rotom Unova: Snivy, Lilligant, Petilil, Leavanny, Gothorita, Gothitelle, Gothita, Swanna, Frillish, Jellicent Legendaries: Victini, Celebi, Jirachi, Deoxys, Meloetta, Virizion, Reshiram, Arceus, Manaphy, Phione, Mesprit, Cresselia, Palkia, Latias, Lugia, Articuno, Mew Sorry it's a whole lot!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:33, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ;P That's cool! 2 questions 1.Can u link me to the website to do that fanart? 2.Do u watch Dragon Ball Z? ''♥♥♥♥Stella Believix!♥♥♥♥~'' ''♥♥♥♥Sun Dance!♥♥♥♥~'' http://thelements.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AnimeQueen97/New_Group_Name Please Vote!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 17:34, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Check out my fanfic----->http://thelements.wikia.com/wiki/Smilix_Club_Episode_1 It's not finished yet.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:29, July 28, 2012 (UTC) How r u?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright, Did u see my fanfic, i don't know if u did or not.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) By the way, Check out my new oc, Violet, she's from the Heartix Club, my other series. Some of my stuff are not finish yet.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC) No it's the Smilix Club episode 1.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, how did you like Violet?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 18:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey FJR, Do you want to help me with more Smilix episodes on the Elements wikia? Because I am a bit stumped.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 19:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, if you have any ideas and Episode titles, send it to me at my talk page! :DAnimeQueen97~Awesome! 22:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, what do you want to do? I mean, I use the paths tool and lots of layers on my bases. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 00:53, August 16, 2012 (UTC) HEY!AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Do you have any ideas for the Smilix episodes yet?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:03, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hmm....maybe, i guess that could work. I'm thinking about that either for season 1 or 2.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:24, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it could work for the episode, "Sorrow and Love". The Smilix could rescue your fairy on an Island while meeting the Sorrowix there.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:27, August 31, 2012 (UTC) And your fairy's good. Just need more detail, for example, Violet. I've added her story for detail.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:29, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Do u watch Monster High?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:42, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Me too! I even have oc's on a Fanon site of Monster High. My best ones are Miyu LaNeko, Yukie Silversnow, and Fionna Maw. If u have an oc, you can make one here.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:50, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello There Fantage! DbzWinx (talk) 06:33, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Fantage, have you've ever heard of Vortexx?AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 00:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I use lots and lots of brushes and paths. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:39, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Yo! OK. That's fine. But it has to say: Amazix Club episode (what ever episode number you put in). Because I will be making a Heart of Gold page myself.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:25, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Do u need any pixie names and ideas? I can come up with some. :-) AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:29, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Cute sig Chibi :-) AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:31, September 27, 2012 (UTC) OK..lemme think.............AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:34, September 27, 2012 (UTC) #Medley, pixie of music (Ariana's pixie)AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:39, September 27, 2012 (UTC) #Primm, pixie of grace (Grace's pixie) #Lily, pixie of flowers OR Fawn, pixie of animals. (These are two ideas for Rosettia. I couldn't decide. But u can!) OK then Fawn can be Tiffany's pixie. :-) AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 00:01, September 28, 2012 (UTC) No need. I'll do the pixies. But it will take time.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 00:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC) The process of the pixies may take months or weeks.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 00:10, September 28, 2012 (UTC) refelt? Hi how are you? :) DbzWinx (talk) 13:23, October 23, 2012 (UTC)tiff Hello,my friend Dark Bloom here is blocked for infinite??? I rly love fantage wiki,and why is she blocked? i saw the block log ip list,and shes blocked for:Ugh???????? I dont understand that. Hi,pls vote----->http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:June_jiliyana/Kiera%27s_mothers_Name june;) fly with me 13:12, May 18, 2013 (UTC)